The Ultimate Power
''"When you see the darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free." Prologue It was full moon when the creature finally came out, for it needed light to see, but not the sun’s light, it needed something more. The radiating light of the moon, or so it thought it was the moon. Glowing bright red, the moon-like thing in the sky started to move, slowly and silently, the creature watched it, letting the power radiating from the mysterious “moon” slowly seep into It. It had only one intension, for that is what it was made for, to destroy all Toa! And it didn't want to wait. Chapter 1 Walking through the village of Le-Metru, Lewa Nuva, Toa of Air, surveyed the re building of damaged chutes and buildings, the previous day, a pack of Lava Kane-Ra Bulls had rampaged through the city blindly, ramming through buildings and chutes, causing terror throughout the village. A few matoran were hurt, but none fatal. Among the wounded was Ladro, a brave, but foolish, matoran who almost got himself killed trying to stop the pack from damaging any further. He was unlucky, for one of the Lava Bulls horns had pierced completely through the armor in his leg. He would survive, but his leg would be permanently damaged. Good thing he was an archer, and did not need his legs as much as his arms. While Lewa surveyed the scene, a Le-matoran investigator walked up to him and asked without looking up, “Ah, Toa Lewa, did you know that Lava Kane-Ra Bulls are the rarest creatures in the universe, and are not known to live on this planet? Also, they are the steeds of the Makuta, so this was no accident. Not much else is known about them though.” Slowly looking to the matoran he said, “I suspected as much, I have heard of several attacks from the Bulls on different planets from my fellow Toa. I thought the Makuta would bring them here soon, that’s why I came, but I was too late.” “Aaaah, but that’s the thing,” said the investigator, “the Makuta knew you were coming, that’s why they sent them as quickly as they could. They didn’t want you to come.” After pausing to think for a moment, the investigator exclaimed, “That’s it!” Jumping in surprise, Lewa quickly asked what it was. “Of course, why didn’t I think of it before! Ok, so the Makuta know that we know the Lava Bulls are theirs, so they sent them to get your attention, but for what?” All of a sudden, a great shadow was cast over the city, and all the island. Looking up, Lewa gasped in amazement at the giant shape in the sky. Chapter 2 It was a bright, sunny day on Spherus Magna, birds were chirping, Ussal crabs eating, and Mata Nui Bulls grazing in the fields. All of this was soon interrupted as two Toa raced through fields, forests, and mountains, trying to get to a village over the field first. “Hey! Sharian, I thought we agreed not to use our powers to speed us up! Cheater.” Gathering all his energy, Chayne Arabia Va ran in a large burst of speed. Bad thing about being a Toa of Time is that if you use up ‘’a lot’’ of energy at once, it takes a while to come back. But it was worth it, for he beat Sharian to the village. “Ha! Beat you, Sharian! Even when you cheat, I win.” “Aaaah, but I didn’t use up any energy,” said Sharian, grinning. As fast as lightning, Sharian tackled Chayne. “Aaah! I give up!” “Ha, now ‘’I’’ win.” “Yeah, well, I was distracted.” “By what?” “Ummmm…. That large rock.” “So, why would you be distracted by that?” “It moved.” “No it didn’t!” “Yeah, well I just saw it move now! Seriously!” “No you didn’t!” “Yes I did, look!” “Alright, but don’t tackle me while I’m not looking.” Looking over his shoulder at the boulder, Sharian saw it move slightly and he gasped as it started to rise. From underneath the boulder, a matoran came out, shaking uncontrollably, whispering, “They’re here. They’re here. They’re here.” At once the matoran fell down and started shaking violently. A second later, he lied still, forever. “What just happened?!” asked Sharian. Studying the matoran for a moment, Chayne said, “He’s died from pure fear, I think.” Suddenly, the body started to melt into the ground, and it vanished! Chapter 3 Looking into the sky, Lewa saw a floating planet, just sitting there. It was so large it looked like it went on forever. As the matoran looked up, they saw dark shapes falling from the sky, both large and small. The first to hit the ground made a huge dust cloud. As they looked in the crater made by the objects, they saw it rise, and out of the cloud, came a Makuta, Chirox. “Hello, Toa. I see there are no friends here to help you now! Haha, haha! Hahahah!!” “Chirox, nice to see you again. I see you survived the storm.” “Oh yes, very much survived! And in this meeting, the only one dying, will be you!” Suddenly, Chirox swung his head back and made an odd, spine-chilling noise. In a few seconds, more Makuta either came out of the settling cloud of dust, or fell down to the ground. “It’s time to die, Toa!” said Chirox as he pounced upon Lewa. Lewa thought knocking him off his back would be easy, since Chirox was blind. But he should have known better. “You can struggle all you want, Toa, I know where you are, I can ‘’see’’!” “How?!” Lewa gasped. “We Makuta aren’t stupid, you know. We know when to hire a scientist or doctor. And we hired a scientist, but the good thing is, he’s a mercenary, too. Hahaha hahahahahah!!!” Instantly, Lewa spied a heavily armored being with giant claws coming towards him. “Ferahgo, kill him without mercy! Give me his head on a spear!” As Lewa saw the shape pounce, he quickly leapt to the side to avoid the monstrous claws. Only then did he notice they were iron. Seeing the claws reminded Lewa of something, he was distracted enough not to notice the giant claws sweeping at him. As they hit, he was reminded of his opponent. When he looked at his opponent’s face, he saw the face of a Rahkshi staring straight at him. And it could talk! “Hello, Toa,” said the mercenary, Ferahgo, “I hear your quite the trouble. That’s why I’ve been hired to exterminate you, forever.” Easily dodging Ferahgo’s claws he stated, “You’re not very fast. Maybe you need a liitle wind.” But as he struck him with his elemental powers, he noticed it wasn’t effecting him in a bad way, but it, instead, was making him stronger. Ferahgo walked towards Lewa and then bashed him over the head with his claws, knocking him out. “Your no match for me, Toa. I am all powerful! I. am. Ferahgo!!!” Chapter 4 As Chayne and Sharian sat, wondering about the mysterious event, they talked mainly about what the matoran meant by “they’re here”. They thought that he could have meant Makuta, then Sharian said, “No Makuta couldn't possibly have done that, besides, they would have already destroyed the village.” “But they didn't.” The two Toa whipped around as they heard the voice speak. Just standing there was a Turaga of Fire. “And do you know why, they wanted you to think it wasn’t them. They wanted you to think it was The Identities.” “The Identities?” the two Toa asked in unison. “Yes, The Identities. A mysterious force of neither good nor evil. They are basically mercenaries. A dangerous folk, you never want to meet any. And they live only on this island.” “We haven’t seen any,” said Sharian. “Neither have I,” said Chayne. “But that’s it!” exclaimed the Tuaraga, “they don’t want you to see them. They have a special mask, the Kanohi Telluri, Great mask of Shiftshaping. They can be anything! They could be a rock, a matoran,..” Sharian quickly cut him off and said “What was that you said?” “They could be a matoran?” “No, before that.” “A rock?” “Yes! That’s it! We saw a giant boulder moving from which a matoran came out of! Of course!” “We’ve got to destroy that rock, wherever it is.” “Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary,” said the Turaga. He turned to the Toa and then all of his armor burst off and a creature from inside came out, and started to grow, until it was as tall as the Toa! Chapter 5 Walking up to Lewa’s limp body, Ferahgo took off his claws and let them fall, but oddly, as soon as they hit the ground they erupted into flames and disappeared. And then he did something that amazed everyone, even the Makuta: He checked if he was still alive, and when he confirmed it, he slung Lewa over his shoulder and walked away. Chirox quickly barred his way saying, “What are you doing? Kill him! I SAID KILL HIM!!” But all Ferahgo did was stare. As Chirox raised his sword ready to strike, Ferahgo pressed a button on his belt, and Chirox started to be electrocuted. “I’ll do whatever I like, Makuta,” spat Ferahgo. At that very moment, Ferahgo disappeared into thin air! I know this chapter was really short, but I couldn’t really fit anything else in. Plus, I like my chapters to be cliffhangers to keep you excited for the next chapter. :) Chapter 6 As the creature’s growing came to a stop, the Toa got a good look at it, they noticed it was a heavily armored Identity. They had never seen anything like it, even in the Toa archives, and all species were recorded. But they then remembered reading that none had ever come back from a mission where there were Identities. “So, you can finally see an Identity, as you wished. Now that you have seen one, it is time for you to never see again!” said The Identity as it got ready to pounce on the Toa. Pulling out his sword, Sharian got readty to charge The Identity, but Chayne stopped him. “Wait, Sharian!” Looking very puzzled, as well as the Identity, Sharian asked, “Why? You know that Identities have killed many Toa, they deserve to be extinct! So you want to spare one?!” “No, that’s not it.” Looking then to the Identity, Chayne said, “How did you know we wanted to see one of your kind?” “If you want to know that, that can be your final wish. Hmmph! Why do people even get final wishes? Ok, to answer your question, we can read minds,” said the Identity. “Now it is time for you to shut up, so I can get on with my life.” And once again, he got ready to pounce. But, once again, Chayne stopped him, “But why, why do you have to kill us?” “Will you just shut up! But we don’t kill, oh, we do much more!” At once he made a shrill whistle, and many Toa appeared over the hill, their arms hanging there, making them look like zombies. And with a wave of the Identity's hand, started to advance on the Toa. Chapter 7 Lewa woke in a small hut lit by the light of a large fire. When he started to get up, he was roughly pushed down and told him in a harsh voice, “Sit down you stupid hunk of junk! Or I’ll feed you to the Kinoka!” As Lewa glared up at his guard, he noticed that he was very brutal looking, and that he would be a deadly opponent, so he decided not to test his patience. Lying back, Lewa thought about what had just happened earlier: A herd of Kane-Ra had destroyed Le-Metru, the Makuta attacked, That idiot Chirox was still alive, and some overdressed idiot had just knocked him unconscious with some funny-looking claws. He heard a knocking sound as his guard, by the name of Tobduk, turned to open the door. The “over-dressed idiot” walked in, this time not so overdressed, and walked up to him and said, “The masters will see you now.” And walked away. “‘’What? Who were the masters. And how come the once over-dressed doesn’t look too happy?’’” thought Lewa. As they walked through a maze of halls, Lewa noticed some tapestries containing the history of Spherus Magna, and that included the Shattering. Whoever “the masters” were, they sure knew a lot about history. Finally, they came to a pair of Gigantic doors, sealed tight be ‘’twenty’’ locks. And from the cracks came a mysterious light. After unlocking all of the locks, Tobduk turned to Lewa and said, “Prepare yourself,” and he opened the door. There was a huge flash of light, enough to blind you, and then everything went black once again. Chapter 8 As the Zombie Toa started to run, so did the two Toa. For what seemed like hours, they ran, always being pursued. As they ran, Sharian looked back, and saw that one of the zombies was so close, he could touch Sharian. He almost feinted as the arm started rising to grab him, then all of a sudden, all of the Toa disappeared, and so did Chayne! He stopped running, and looked around. He tried to see his surroudings, but all, he could see was light. It was like he had died, and did he? He saw no one else. ‘’”Maybe this is what it is like to be a zombie, maybe you’re transported here,”’’ thought Sharian as he shuddered at the thought. “You are far from correct.” Spinning around, Sharian saw an insect-like winged beast with a giant staff. “Wh-who are you?” asked Sharian. “I am that was, I am that is, I am that will be, I am the Guide, said the Guide casually. “And who are you? Lost?” “Hmmph, how’d you know,” said Sharian rolling his eyes, ‘’“Buggy is really annoying,”’’ thought Sharian. “I can hear you, you know,” said the Guide, looking quite annoyed. Looking shocked, Sharian said, “S-sorry.” “No need, by the way, you may want to get back to your friend soon, he is worried.” “You mean I’m not dead?!” asked Sharian. “Of course you’re not, I never said you were. Ok, the only reason you are here is because the masters told me to tell you this: “When you see the darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free.” “But what does that me…” Sharian was cut short as the Guide disappeared, “Well, that’s helpful” said Sharian as he went to turn around. He went into a run, hoping that would bring him somewhere, but thankfully, it brought him right back to reality. Not very pleasant, but at least there were friends. Chapter 9 As Lewa awoke, again. He noticed that the bright light was still there. Opening his eyes, Lewa noticed he was not in any room he had ever seen before. Inside the room was many cages full of unimaginable creatures, both hideous and beautiful. “Don’t let their beauty fool you, they’re as evil as a wild Makuta.” Lewa looked to the side and glared at the man after seeing who he was. ‘’“Oh, it’s just “Tobby”, my executioner,”’’ thought Lewa. “But he isn’t,” said another voice from behind him. ‘’“What is it with reading mind!? Seriously, it‘s getting annoying!”’’ thought Lewa. “Well then, who are you, oh mighty one?” “I am one of The Masters,” said the strange being. “But, sorry for my rudeness, you’re a creature!” said Lewa. “Am I? Am I really an animal? Can animals create life, give life,…..take life? You Toa think you are sooo powerful, yet you are like flies to my kind! Our master is even more powerful than the Great Beings themselves!! They are like flies to ‘’him’’! ‘’Now’’ do you see what you are Toa?!?! A puny, worthless microscopic dung beetle!” screeched the creature-like being. “’’’THAT IS ENOUGH, GONDA!!’’’” exclaimed a tall being, lurking in the shadows, hardly noticeable. “’’’WE BROUGHT HIM HERE TO BE GIVEN A DEAL, NOT TELL HIM HE IS WORTHLESS!! I DON’T SEE YOU SAVING THE WORLD LIKE HE OR I! I DON’T SEE YOU CREATING WONDERS! SO,… SHUT UP!!’’’” And for the third time, Lewa once again blacked out, this time from the power and loudness of the large beings voice. Why did it always happen to him? Chapter 10 Running across the land, Sharian and Chayne tried their hardest not to be caught by the zombie-toa, but that was kinda hard, since they were being controlled by very fast creatures: The Identities. Dodging a few fire balls from an incoming Identity, Chayne glared over his shoulder at Sharian, saying, “And where, may I ask, have you been?” “Hmmph, don’t ask me! I don’t even know!” said Sharian. “How could you not….” Chayne stopped in disentrance staring at Sharians shoulder. “Sharian. Look.” Looking at his shoulder, Sharian noticed there was a giant claw gripping it. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t feel it. Also, it wasn’t attached to a body or arm! It was just a claw, an Identity’s claw. “I’m sorry Chayne, it was nice knowing you,” said Sharian right before the claw gave a tug, and Sharian fell to the ground. “Run, Chayne! Run!!” screamed Sharian. Chayne knew that if he looked back, he wouldn’t like what he saw, but he looked back anyway, but it didn’t displease him, but gave him hope! Chapter 11 Skidding to a halt, Chayne watched in awe as ten score police drones led by their famous leader, Gorgad, descended nto the Identities and the corrupted Toa. For every fifty Police Drones that were destroyed, one Identity was killed, but this drove both sides even more. As metal clashed against metal, element against element, Gorgad rose to the sky. Using his most powerful weapon, he shot one of the Toa with it, instantly curing him. Running to the Toa, Chayne dragged him from the fight. Lowering him down, Chayne noticed he was a Toa of air, and he was mumbling something about a “Ladro”. Chayne grabbed a water pouch from his side, for he always carried one in case of an emergency like this. Pouring some onto the Toa’s lips instantly revived him. As fast as lightning, the Toa sat up, eyes wide. “W-where am I?” asked the Toa. “Safe, now rest, you’ll need it,” answered Chayne. Looking into Chayne’s eyes, which made Chayne very uneasy, the Toa asked, “Where’s Ladro?” “What or who is Ladro?” asked Chayne. Getting up with ease, the Toa answered angrily, “My brother, not that you would care. And why didn’t you tell me there is a battle going on? I could easily have helped!” Running towards the battle, the Toa tripped and fell. But as he started to get up, Chayne stopped time around him for about an hour. Running towards the battle, Chayne saw a few more cured Toa and dragged them to safety, though he couldn’t revive them very easily. He watched the battle, just now noticing that everyone, including the Identities, were fighting in the sky. He could tell the Identities were winning, for there seemed to only be one score of the Police Drones. Looking up, he noticed Gorgad was in a battle with the Identity leader, an Ice Identity. Both having the element of Ice, they couldn’t hurt each other with their elemental balsts, so they fought with steal and mind. Gorgad was winning, for Chayne could tell he was in a pure fury! The reason, Chayne did not know, but he knew Gorgad would win. It was true for at that moment, Gorgad kicked the Identity, sending him sprawling on the ground. Gorgad flew down, evidently hoping to skewer it with his sword. But just as he was about to kill the Identity, it turned intangible! It then went inside Gorgad, making Gorgad hold up his sword, and then the Identity did the most cruel thing anyone could do: He made Gorgad torture himself. Running to help Gorgad, Chayne was about to stop time around him, but the Identity saw him first, and made Gorgad stab himself, killing the hero of Spherus Magna. Suddenly, all of the Police Drones fell from the sky, disabled. Knowing they could easily overrun Chayne, the Identities flew at Chayne. Chayne was about try to stop time around all of the Identities, when he saw a giant wave of sound hit the Identities. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed one of the Toa was sending sonic wave out of his hand. He also noticed this Toa was famous! It was Krakua! The legend among the new Toa! “Get back! This won’t hold them for long!” yelled Krakua over the noise. At that moment, about two score waves of sound hit Krakua’s sending him and Chayne flying. “You mean there are sonic Identities?” asked Chayne, struggling to get up after the blast. “No, not some. All. All Identities have a sonic scream. That’s why I said it wouldn’t hold them for lo…” “Hey! Where’d the battle go!” Looking to the voice, Chayne saw the Toa he had frozen in time. “About to begin!” yelled Chayne as the Identities rose over the ledge. Chapter 12 Running through the jungles of Bota Magna, Ladro tried to recall what had happened to him the day before: He didn’t know! He had just woken up in this jungle that day and he couldn’t recall anything! The only thing he new was his name. After wandering for a bit, Ladro discovered he was being followed. This was confirmed when he heard a crack of sticks and then a screach. Then, some creepy looking things jumped out at him! He ran, hoping to shake them off, but they were equally matched in speed. Now, he was starting to slow down and the creatures were catching up with him. Then, all of a sudden, some large bird picked him up and lifted him off the ground. This just wasn’t his day. “Hey, Beak brain! Put me down in the trees! Can you hear me? Put me DOWN!” yelled Ladro. Looking at Ladro, the Gukko bird cocked his head at him and then started to make an annoying warbling sound. “Hey, I said: PUT ME DOWN AND BE QUIET!” yelled Ladro. But the bird kept flying and warbling. “'HEY, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING, BEAKBRAIN, I SAID FOR YOU TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME BE! OR I'LL RIP YOUR FACE', err, beak, OFF!!” screeched Ladro. Thankfully to Ladro, this seemed to frighten the bird, and it dropped him. But he also landed right in the middle of a ring of the creatures who were chasing him. “Oh man,” said Ladro as they started to advance on him. As the creatures moved in, Ladro got up, ready to try to fight them off. Pointing at the largest of the creatures, who he thought to be the leader he said, “Why do you want to kill me?” The only response he got were claw marks across his arm. “Oww! Hey, why’d you do that?” Ladro asked as he dodged another slash from the beast. As another claw hit his leg, he said, “Hey! Stop! I said, STOOOOOOOP!“ as he yelled, his hands started to glow, and as they did, an aura seemed to grow around him. The creatures backed away when seeing the light. Suddenly, the Aura exploded, disentigrating all of the creatures, and the whole landscape within half a mile. When the explosion ended, Ladro could be seen floating and glowing. When the glowing went out, he fell half a mile, unconscious. Chapter 13 As the Identities came flying over the ridge, there was a flash of light behind the Toa. When the Toa turned around, they saw Sharian standing there, with his arms crossed, saying, “What are you waiting for, come on!”. As the Toa ran towards Sharian, two Identities landed between them. Ready to attack, the Toa raised their weapons. But as they were about to strike, a flash of light hit the identities, and they started to age, looking very old and wrinkly. After, a few seconds, the bodies turned into dust. Looking in horror at the ashes, Sharian urged them on towards the portal. “More are coming, come on! Let’s go!” Running into the portal, the Toa found themselves on Spherus Magna, after the Great Battle between Mata Nui and Teridax. The portal closed behind them, but not before an Identity got through. “Prepare to die, Toa!” said the Identity, but before it was about to lunge, it was stabbed in the back with a dagger by a Vorox. The Vorox looked at them, terrified, and said, “Come! We must go quick!” “Why?” asked Ladros. “He’s coming! I can feel the energy radiating from him, but this time he is more powerful! He is very close! Come! Run with me!” yelled the Vorox. The Toa looked at each other, and then ran after the Vorox, not wanting to know who this being was. An hour had passed, and the Vorox was still running. Using a burst of energy, Sharian started running towards the Vorox, but this just made him more terrified. “He is getting closer!” screeched the Vorox. Stopping, Sharian stared in horror at the Vorox, along with the other Toa. Looking at Sharian, Chayne asked, “Is it you?” “I think he may mean me, but not me,” said Sharian. “I have not been truthful with you, for I wanted to gain you trust. So, this is me.” Facing the Toa, Sharians armor exploded off, and from the armor came an Identity, but this time, it didn’t stop growing at the normal height of a Fire Identity, no, this time, it was a giant! Characters #Ladro #Lewa #Makuta Chirox #Unknown Makuta #Ferahgo #Unknown Le-Matoran #The Identities #Lava Kane-Ra (Mentioned only) #Sharian #Chayne Arabia Va #Unknown Ta-Matoran #Unknown Toa #Ladros #Krakua #Gorgad #Police Drone #The Guide (MT) #Kinoka #Tablor #Bone #Tobduk #Tarkairadan Category:Stories Category:User:Makuta Tarkairadan Category:User:1999bug